


[translation]随日而逝 gone with the day

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [14]
Category: True Detective, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Western, Alternate Universe - Westworld, Cowboys, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Westworld AU, of course the title is from a song it is faunts and i need to stop typing now goddamnit, one short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: “马蒂，能听见我吗？”Marty是host而Rust是staff。





	[translation]随日而逝 gone with the day

**Author's Note:**

> For fragilelittleteacup.  
> 坑友，快好起来！

“马蒂，能听见我吗？”

霓虹灯让穿着白衣的人和他的同事不舒服。也许对马蒂也一样，但他并没有注意到。他很愉快，很专心，但并不太感兴趣，就像到了一定年纪的男人那样。他看着像个有妻有子，更为精明强干的人，他也的确是的。

他同样没穿衣服，昨天在头上中了两枪。伤口已经修补好了，但你不可能尽善尽美，住在这么一个满是盗贼和凶手的镇子里更是如此。

“是，我能听见。”马蒂慢吞吞地说。他咧着嘴，他爱笑，现在也是一样。

“你知道自己在哪里吗？”

“我在做梦。”

白衣人也笑了笑，在笔记本上记了几笔。他没想让马蒂去掉他的口音——他们在多年前就放弃了。

“是的，马蒂——你在做梦。你想从这个梦中醒来吗？”

“操，当然想。这里简直糟得像马粪堆。”

“没什么可怕的，马蒂。”男人说。“——只要你正确回答我的问题。明白吗？”

“明白。”

“好。首先，你有没有怀疑过你所在的现实？”

马蒂眯起眼注视着阳光滑过建筑。挥手赶走一只苍蝇，阴沉地皱着眉。玛姬在屋里，他能听见她，还有女孩们的声音。她们的说话声很快变成了争吵。

“没有。”

“告诉我，你觉得你的世界怎么样？”

天气晴朗。晚些时候会越来越热。他不止一次想起，如果把家再搬远一些会怎么样，搬到有更多树木，更少居民，更安静的地方。但，家还是家。他有责任。人们依赖他来保卫和平。他们都是城市的一份子。虽不完美，但他们都在尽力生存。

“有些人选择去看世界的丑陋和混乱，”马蒂说，“——我不是。我选择去看那些美丽。你看，如果当警长教会了我什么，那就是我们的生活都有规则，都有目的。”

男人点了点头。很难说是出于赞同还是习惯。

“你对客人怎么看？”

马蒂抬起眉毛。又一个无意识的表情，他们已经不再去修复了。

“你是说那些新来的外来客？”

“嗯……某种意义上说，我们都是这个世界的新面孔。”

马蒂走下他的门廊，来到街上。人们在他身边川流不息，从没有和他发生联系。有些面孔是新来的，而大多数并不是。他知道谁会对他微笑，谁会犯罪，谁会给他一个苹果——大多数时候，陌生人还没开口之前你就能知道他会给你带来什么。

“外来客在寻找和我们相同的东西，”马蒂说，“——一个能安顿下来，属于你的地方。”

男人盖上笔帽，好像没什么可说的了。

“最后一个问题，马蒂。如果我说你错了呢？如果所有的邂逅都是不可能的？为了满足那些来到你们世界的客人的欲望，你和所有熟识的人才被创造出来？就是那些你称之为‘外来客’的人。我告诉你的这些会改变你对外来客的看法吗，马蒂？”

一声枪响，玛姬在尖叫。但马蒂看不见她在哪里。她为什么尖叫？奥德丽在哪儿？该死，所有时间都流走了——

为什么他在流血？

为什么镇子在燃烧？

那是什么？在那个男人的后颈上，有个螺旋——

“不，当然不会。”马蒂轻松地说，“那些外来客总有点迷糊，不过呆上几天就习惯了。他们为自己找到了落脚点。有时候在我的镇上，有时候在其他地方。还有些人到别处去了。”

白衣人转向他的同事，后者无动于衷地耸了耸肩。整个过程中他的笔记本一直没打开过，似乎不值得花时间。也的确如此。

“不用在他身上费神了。没什么可担心的。他是个良好公民，就跟我想的一样。你来收尾吧。我问了一上午问题了，谁都得喝一杯。”

白衣人走了。他的同事看了他一阵，直到他消失在大厅里，然后在马蒂对面坐下来。男人清了清喉咙，把注意力集中在仿生人脸上。必须裸体的规定让这事变得很困难。他的眼睛往下游移，至少德玛不在，不会说三道四。他快速把余下的问题问完。

“你对我们说过谎吗？”

“没有。”

“最后一个问题。你会伤害任何生物吗？”

“不，当然不会。”

两人沉默地坐着，一个安之若素，另一个则不是。男人——那个人类——拍了拍口袋，想摸他的烟，但没摸到。（他们不喜欢技术人员把仿生人弄得像一堆万宝路，在刚雇佣他的时候就说明了。）

“你……”男人犹豫地开口。

马蒂面无表情地看着前方。

“你还记得我们上次谈话吗？”这个问题声音很低，几乎听不见。

马蒂直直地看着他，没有反应。

男人颤抖着吸了口气，他的手又摸索着口袋，好像能凭空变出一根烟来。他的手在腿上拍着，之后才意识到自己在干什么，沮丧地骂了自己一句。

马蒂慢慢地把手伸到椅子下面，摸出了什么东西。

两根香烟，和一盒压扁的旅馆火柴。

男人瞪着他。

“我记得，拉斯特，”马蒂慢吞吞地说，“上次我们谈话的时候，我觉得脑子里打开了一扇新大门，像一座房子，里面都是没探索过的房间。”

马蒂伸出手，拿着那两根烟。

拉斯特接过烟，手在发抖。烟被胶带弄得黏糊糊的，但还能抽。

一丝笑容慢慢扭歪了马蒂的嘴。

“……我知道事情最后都会超出计划的。”


End file.
